Pokemon: Alternate Adventure
by penguinGeorge
Summary: the story of Hank who lives in Pallet town. set 8 years after pokemon blue version is set.
1. Chapter 1 pallet town

Chapter 1 Pallet town

"Wake up sleepy" Hanks mum called. "go away mum I'm trying to sleep" hank said back to his mum. "Hank you hav got to go to see the proffesor (professor oak) because you are now older enough to get your first pokemon and he is waiting for you with your first pokemon".

"ok mum I will go but first I need my brekfast or I will get hungry" hank exclaimed.

Hank got out of bed and put his slippers on. Then he put on his dressing gown. It had a picture of a Nidoran on it. His granma got it for him birthday. He slid down the stair rail like a really fast tiger.

Hank had toast with butter and a glass of miltank milk.

"Bye mum I'm off to see the prof." Hank called to her as he dashed to the door.

"NO HANK DONT GO YET YOU MUST PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES FIRST!!" Yelled mum.

Hank quickly ran up to his room and put on his best shirt and trousers. Then he grabbed his bag and a bottle of grape juice. Hank gave his mum a HIGH FIVE!

Hank was really really exited on his merry way to the profs house. "Im gonna get a well good pokemon" he thought to his self. "I hope it likes me"

Hank noticed that the brids were singing today and it sounded good. The grass and flowers was swiging in the wind.

He got to professor oaks lab and gazed up at it. It was very amazing. He went inside.

One of proffessor oaks aids greeted him. Hank didnt say much because the aid looked geeky and didnt want people to think he was friends with him.

"Ah hello hank" said the happy professor.

"Hi prof" hank said back to him. Hank gave the professor a BIG high five.

"There are three pokemon on this here table hank" oak told him. "You can have one of them, but only one"

"Why?"

"Because one is for my grandson Barry" oak explained "and the other is for my aids to do tests on"

"ok then, what ones are there prof?" hank asked.

"Well there is Charmander, the fire type. Squirtle, the water type. And Bulbasaur the grass type".

"Well I think I will take Squirtle" hank said as he took the pokeball with squirtle in it off the table.

"Ok hank now it is up to you what you do now" oak told him, "you need to go get badges so you can fight the pokemon league"

"Where do I go to first?" Hank asked.

"It is up to you Hank. You can go to viridian city from here or to Cinnabar island. Cinnabar only just opened its gym because Blaine died and now it is run by Jaine. She will be easy to beat with your squirtle"

"Ok to Cinnabar I will go!" said Hank out loud.

"Hank you will need a way to cross the sea and I dont have the surf HM so I will lend you my surfboard from when I was a young surfer dude". Oak handed hank a surfboard, it was blue and had lots of pokeballs painted on it.

"Tanks proffesor" hank took the surfboard and put it in the key items part of his bag.

With that Hank walked out of the lab. One of oaks aids gave him some balls as he left. Hank made his way to the sea.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 cinnabar island

Hank was at the edge of the water. He got out the surfboard that Oak had gave him only 10 minutes ago and put it down on the side of the water. Hank got on the surfboard and paddled out into the sea. The water sparkled like a bottle of sparkling water and the waves knocked at hanks body. He was nealry thrown off by some waves that were quiet strong. "Damn these waves!!" cried hank. "I wish I could swim better". Some more waves attacked at hanks face and he spitted out some salty water and some seaweed. "urgggh" spat hank.

"YES! That must be cinnabar island!" gasped hank as he could see a island with a big volcano on it in the distance.

"Hold it there scallywag" said an unseen voice. "if ye wanna get past here ye gotta fite me furst".

Hank looked around to see a pirate standing on a piece of wood in the middle of the water. "ok I will do that then" replied the wet hank.

"GO MAGIKARP!" yelled the smelly pirate. An orange fish appeared. "GO SQUIRTLE!" cried out hank as he stood on his surfboard. "Magikarp! use! your! spalsh! attack!" yelled pirate man.

All that happened was that hank got a bit wet. "Squirtle use scratch in his eyes" hank told his squirtle to do. squirtle scratched at magikarps eyes and it died and floated on the sparkly waves.

"no" yelled the pirate! Hank decied this was time to go and got scooting on his board with squirtle swimming next to him.

Now hank was at the cinnabar island he could dry and relax. He layed out on the beach and got some sun rays onto him. Cinnabar was small with only a few buildings. But it had a big big big volcano that was not active though. Soon hank was very dry, maybe too dry so he went to the mart.

"Hi mart worker do you sell lemonade?" enquired Hank.

"No but we have hyper potion" said martman Steve.

"Ok I will have that please" said hank.

"Ok thats 20 pokedollars" said Steve. Hank payed him and drank the potion.

"GARRRR" cried hank. "this tastes like a disgusting thing. But it will have to do cos I am well thirsty"

Hank spent some time fighting pokemon in the mansion to level up his squirtle and soon he had a wartortle. "phew this is tiring" he said "but I need to get my first badge from Jaine".

Hank went to the gym and went inside it. It was very warm and had no windows.

Hank saw Jaine sitting in a big chair with fires on sticks on it. Hanks thought she was very butiful but he remebered that he was here to fight not fall in love.

"who are you young man?" said Jaine. "my name is hank and I am here to get a badge" replied Hanks. "ok then, we will have to fight then" said jaine. "Ok" said hank. "ok" said Jaine.

BATTLE!

Jaine sended out a growlithe and hank sended his wartortle what was a squirtle before but evolved earlier today into wartortle. "use bubblebeam wartorlte" yelled out Hank. Wartortle shot out bubbles from his mouth that hit growlithe and hit for super effective damage. "use bite growlithe" said jaine. Wartortle dodged the bite and punched growlithe in the face as he went past kocking him out.

"dam you child" said jaine as she sent out her last pokemon. It was a ponyta. "use stomp ponyta" jaine said. Ponyta lifted its leg to stomp wartortle but hank yelled for wartortle to roll to its side and shoot a water gun at ponyta. He did that and ponyta was hit badly but stil going good.

Ponyta stomped wartortle and he was badly injured. Wartortle used another wtaergun and finihsed off ponyta for once and for all.

"Taht was a very good match young hank." Said jaine to hank. "you can have this badge, it is not the same as what blaine used when he was here. This badge is the magma carta badge. It means pokemon up to lv10 will obey you hank. Also all your pokemon get a boost of 10 special attack stat."

"thank you jaine I enjoyed the fight. Maybe one day you will beat me but I doubt it hhaha" smiled hank.

"haha" laughed Jaine "maybe one day I will. Now you must go to the nearest next town which is fuchsia city"

"I'll just swim there"

"you cant, there is a sealed off cave in the way but maybe if you go to the fossil science lab you will get some help there"

"ok" said hank "thanks for your great helpings"

"no problem hanky boy, til we meat again" replied Jaine.

Hank walked out of the gym marveling at his very first badge.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
